


I’m Sleeping with Your Boyfriend’s Sister

by ThePigster109



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigster109/pseuds/ThePigster109
Summary: Reyna finally gets to go to her dream college, Jupiter University, with her best friends Piper, Nico, and Leo. It’s been her dream to share a room with her closest friend ever, Piper. She is so excited and she knows it’s going to be the best experience of her life. That is, until she meets one Thalia Grace. Her life seems to be going downhill fast with all the feelings she can’t comprehend and Thalia isn’t making it any easier on her. She just hopes she’ll be able to finish freshmen year alive.*slowburn Thalia/Reyna*I do not own anything but the plot.Sorry. I’m not good with summaries.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Drunk at a Bowling Alley

**Author's Note:**

> First PJO/HoO FanFiction. I hope it’s good.

Reyna was so glad Piper got into Jupiter University. She wasn’t sure if she’d make it without her. But since Piper did get the scholarship they finally get to live out the dream they’ve had since the 5th grade: being roommates.

Sure, it sounds silly, but Reyna was still really excited and she could tell Piper was as well.

But today they get to complete that dream. They both planned to arrive today, August 2, 4 days before school started. Jupiter is near L.A, so it won’t be a boring week before school.

Reyna just arrived at her dorm and when she opened it a smile graced her face. She set down all her luggage and ran toward her best friend in the whole wide world.

“You made it!” Piper exclaimed as she pulled away.

“Yeah. I can’t believe that we get to finally share a dorm.”

Piper practically jumped up and down. “I know right!”

Reyna glances back at her bags and started walking towards them. “Did you already unpack?” Reyna questioned as she lugged her stuff onto her side of the room.

“Yeah. I threw my bags in the closet.”

Reyna chuckled. “So that’s a no.”

She shrugged. “What’d you expect? I’m lazy, I’ll admit it. Who unpacks when they first get here?”

Reyna raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Piper laughed.

“That’s just cause you need everything to be perfect, Rey. And I’m the type to not give a shit. That’s what makes us such good friends.”

Reyna shakes her head with a smile. “Sure, that’s exactly the reason.”

Reyna started to unzip everything and put it away. She looked over at Piper who was just staring at her.

“Don’t you think you should start?”

“Nah. How about you stop and we can go get some dinner. It’s already, like, 5 and I’m starving. Haven’t eaten all day.”

Reyna sighed and zipped her suitcases back up. “Fine.” she relented. Piper gave her a huge smile and tugged her out of the dorm and into the parking lot.

“Who’s car? Mine or yours?” Piper asked.

“Well, mine is almost out of gas, so how about we hit up a gas station and then head off to dinner?”

Piper didn’t even answer and just dragged her off toward the direction of the car she came in. Piper, impatient as ever, groaned as Reyna told her she must have left her keys in the dorm.

“I’ll be right back. You can’t be that hungry.”

“Yes I can! I’m going to starve!” She dramatically places her hand to her forehead and fell back against the car. Reyna rolled her eyes and walked toward the dorms.

As she was walking back to her dorm she happened to run into her other best friend, Nico. She was so ecstatic that he got into the school as well.

“Nico! Hey when’d you get here?” Though it was still a bit warm from summer he still wore his traditional aviator jacket and a skull t-shirt with his black jeans.

“I got here yesterday. But I still don’t know who my roommate is. They probably are going to be the type to slack off on everything, so that means they’ll get here after the semester starts.”

Reyna smiles a bit. “So you’ll get a Piper you think?”

A smile appeared on Nico’s face. “Yeah, except they won’t have a best friend like you who keeps them in line. I just hope my roommate isn’t obnoxious. If they just keep to themselves and never interact with me I think we’ll be golden.”

Reyna rolls her eyes. “Yeah, less interaction the better. I think you should get out more. Oh I have a good idea. Why don’t you come with me and Piper? We’re getting dinner.”

Nico looked like he was thinking about it, but Reyna could tell he was just trying to mess with her. He nodded after a little while and they started walking toward her dorm.

“I wonder how Piper is holding up. I left her at my car because I forgot my keys. Told her I would be right back.”

He chuckled. “I bet she is trying to figure out a way to get into the car and leave without you. I won’t be surprised if her and your car aren’t there when we get back. She tends to get really determined when hungry.”

“That’s the truth.”

They walked into the dormitory building and found her room. She walked in and grabbed her keys. They both then headed back to the parking lot to find Piper and Leo chatting it up.

“What’s up Queen! Long time no see! And Death Boy! Or Skull Boy. Not sure which one. Oh I know! Death Breath! I’m a genius!” Leo exclaimed from the other side of the parking lot.

Reyna suppressed a smile. “No, actually you’re far from it.” She told him when they were close enough to be heard.

Leo put a had to his heart and feigned a look of hurt. “I thought you were warming up to me!”

The smile broke out onto her face as she shook her head. She turned to look at Piper. “I’m guessing he’s coming.”

“Yep. We’re going on a double date now! You and me together Neeks and Leo together!”

“Um, no offense to any of you, but I don’t think any of you guys are in my league.” Leo stated as he looked each one of them up and down.

“Yes Leo. We all know you aren’t as hot as the rest of us.” Piper retorted. “You’re lucky enough you snatched yourself a Nico.”

Nico put his hands up. “I never agreed to be his date. I’d rather be Reyna’s.”

Reyna looked at her best friend with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Well, I am gay.”

“True. And I am lesbian.”

“True.”

“So what I’m hearing is that you’d rather throw your sexuality out the window than date me? I am offended!” Leo cut in with fake hurt on his face once again.

“Don’t worry Repair Boy I’ll be your date.” Piper said as she slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Beauty Queen, but you aren’t my type.”

“And as Nico said, you aren’t even in my league, so I think you should just get over yourself and be happy that I even bothered to consider you.”

Reyna smiled at their little group of friends. She doesn’t know how she got into this weird mix of people, but she’s glad she somehow did.

”Well, I’m hungry, so how ‘bout we head to McDonalds.” Nico suggested with a rare kiddish grin on his face.

“No way! I am not taking my date to some greasy fast food restaurant! Even though Leo wouldn’t really mind... but anyways, let’s go to a bar! I saw one on my way here and-“

“Piper! We aren’t even allowed to drink yet! Why would we go to a bar?” Reyna asked incredulously.

“I know I gave you that fake ID card for your birthday last year. We could totally get in!”

Reyna gestured to Nico. “And what about him? He skipped a grade remember? He’s only 17 and still kind of looks like he’s 15.”

She shrugged. “So? We‘re 18 and look younger. I bet if we just made Leo and Nico a fake ID we could-“

“Just... drop the idea. What if we go bowling or something instead. Bowling alleys usually have a concession and I really just want to kick all your asses.”

Everyone got a confident smirk on their face at the accusation of Reyna kicking their ass.

Piper waved her hand dismissively. “Please. You suck at bowling compared to me. I’d beat you by a landslide. The other two would even be in the competition.”

“Hey wait a minute. I bet I could beat you.” He pointed his finger at Piper. “Bowling isn’t even that hard! You’re just throwing a ball at some pins!” Leo interjected.

Piper laughed at his confidence. “I bet you can’t even pick the ball up with those arms Leo.”

“Are you kidding? Have you seen these guns? I could take out a whole army with these babies!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen all you bowl. You’re terrible. I am too, but somehow I’m just less terrible than you 3.”

“Everyone calm down. We’ll see which one of our big talks is actually true once we play a game. Everybody hop in.”

Reyna presses a button on her keys and unlocks the door. She hops into the driver seat while the other three wrestle for shotgun. Since Reyna doesn’t really care what music is playing she lets whoever is in shotgun pick and each person has a distinctively different taste for music.

Nico somehow ends up winning as the other two bicker with each other while climbing into the back seats of the car. Reyna chuckles as she ignites the engine and drives into the city.

“Neeks, can you look up a bowling alley nearby?” Reyna asked the boy sitting beside her. He nodded his head and brought his phone out to find a bowling alley.

Once he found one he put the address into the GPS and it started telling Reyna which way to go.

“Thanks.”

“No prob.”

Piper suddenly let out a huge groan in annoyance. Reyna looked at her through the mirror to see her with her hands over her ears.

“This is the worst Nico. What is actually wrong with you?” Heavy metal music continued to play while Nico just grinned maliciously with his eyes focused on the road.

“I agree. Let’s put on some pop so I can show off my amazing voice. Pouring my heart and soul into a break up song is just what we need to make this an awesome day.”

Piper scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at him. “How?”

“Because you’ll be graced with my voice filled with deep passionate emotion of course!” He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Leo, you don’t even know half the words to the song your singing and it always sounds like gibberish. Maybe you should actually learn the words.”

Leo shook his head defiantly. “It has more emotion when I don’t know the words. When you don’t know what I’m saying it can convey different meanings to everyone!”

Reyna snorted from the driver seat. “Yeah. Some people are wondering if this guy is having a weird constipation problem while the others are asking how this guy got out of the insane asylum.”

“What, is it hurt Leo’s feelings today? Did I miss out on this national holiday or something?”

Piper put a hand to his shoulder. “Nah, everyday is hurt Leo’s feelings day.”

“That explains a lot.”

Everyone in the car was smiling and laughing as they pulled up to the bowling alley. They all got out and they were saying the reasons why one of them would totally blow the others out of the water.

If Reyna was being truly honest she believes that Nico probably will win. Piper tries a little bit too hard while Leo just goofs around and usually throws it in a ridiculous way that makes everyone laugh. While Reyna knows she could beat Piper and Leo, Nico is surprisingly good at it for some odd reason.

So that is why she is really surprised to see that Leo somehow won. Maybe he was just tricking them into getting them off his trail so he can sneak up behind everyone and win. Making everyone laugh to get their guard down and then getting on top.

But Reyna did come in second, so at least she could boast about beating Nico and Piper. Nico got third while Piper got last.

They ate some food from the concession while Nico and Leo played a rematch against each other. Piper has noticed some alcohol while she was up at the concession getting a refill on her coke.

Piper always had her fake ID on her, so she got some. She made sure the guy who got her drink wasn’t watching as she evenly poured it into everyone else’s cups.

They made sure not to get completely drunk, but everyone except Reyna was definitely a bit tipsy. Reyna was the driver so she made sure not to drink too much even though she was tempted to.

Reyna has to drag everyone out of the building though. She definitely shouldn’t have agreed to let Piper buy so much. What the hell was she thinking. Now she has to drag three tipsy college students to her car.

Leo was trying to flirt with her while Piper was begging her to have a drink and relax while also trying to kiss her and then Nico was just flat out refusing to leave.

Ok, maybe they were a bit more than tipsy, Reyna decided. Why was she the one to be dragging everyone back? She’s surprised Nico got a bit wasted. Nico should be helping her drag the two idiots, but no. Nico has to join the idiots.

Reyna finally managed to get them into her car. She made all three sit in the backseat because she didn’t want an accident.

If Leo sat up front she’d probably kill him from flirting too much. It gets very annoying after a little while and with him just a foot away it’d be really tempting to kill him. If Piper sat up front she’d be touchy and grabby and probably try to kiss her. She wouldn’t really mind since they make out a lot, but not while she’s driving. Nico would be like a curious child trying to push every button in sight which could lead to him pressing the emergency button. Or he could just be really annoying opening and closing things or turning the AC from hot to cold.

One of them would totally get her into an accident, so she deemed it best if they all three sat in the back.

Once back to the college she had no idea where the two boy’s dorms were, so she just took all three back to her and Piper’s to go to bed.

She knew she should’ve unpacked and now she was digging through her luggage to find the aspirin. Since Piper was her roommate she had to except a ton of drinking. Piper probably brought alcohol, but didn’t bring anything to relieve a hangover for some reason. Thankfully, the mini fridge in the room was actually filled with some water.

Before they went to bed she made sure each one of them chugged some water. They were just about to go to bed before Piper decided they should play never have I ever. Reyna groaned because she was so close, but she agreed and sat down on the floor with the others.

Piper got up and grabbed shot glasses and a bottle of liquor.

“Let’s get drunk!” She exclaimed and she threw the glasses and bottle onto the carpet.

“Um, you kind of are already.” Reyna pointed out to her best friend. She glared at her.

“And you aren’t. Let’s just get started. Who wants to go first?”

Leo literally jumps up with his hand raised and yells, “Me!”

He sits back down and waits for what seems like an eternity before finally coming up with a question.

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender!”

The other three groaned and glared daggers at the Latino boy. They each filled their glasses up and drank them. Reyna felt the burning sensation as it ran down her throat. She continued to glare at Leo.

“That’s an unfair question.”

Leo smirked at her. “Sorry RA-RA, it’s everyone for themselves.” She doesn’t know how many times she’s punched Leo for calling her that, but she added one more.

“Ow!” He rubbed her arm from where she punched him he looked at her smirking face. “That was uncalled for.”

She shrugged and just turned her attention back to the game. It was her turn after all.

“Never have I ever... gotten drunk at a bowling alley.”

Leo looked at her like she had grown two heads. “And you said I wasn’t playing fair. And technically you did get drunk.”

She shook her head at the accusation. “No, I probably had a little more than a shot. I definitely was not drunk. You three on the other hand were.”

They complied and took a shot of the liquor.

The game continued until they were all hysterically laughing at a dumb butt joke Leo had just made which none of them would have found funny if they were in their right mind.

Leo was laying on the floor while Nico was sitting on Piper’s bed. Piper was straddling Reyna and Reyna rested her chin on Piper’s shoulder.

“I’m tired.” Piper yawned. She pushed herself back off of Reyna a bit. “Wanna make out?”

Reyna shrugged. She doesn’t mind making out with Piper. They aren’t girlfriends and she doesn’t have feelings for Piper and Piper doesn’t have feelings for her. Or, she doesn’t think. Piper was more into guys anyways. They really just made out for fun and usually would do it to save the other from some guy who’s hitting on the other. Or they’d make out in front of people who think lgbtq+ people are disgusting just to spite them.

They made out as Leo wolf whistled and Nico clapped slowly from the bed. They both pulled away and giggled at their friend’s antics.

With them all being drunk out of their minds and not even close to being sober they didn’t drink any water. Piper and Reyna ended up cuddling on Reyna’s bed while Leo slept on the floor and Nico slept on Piper’s bed.

Reyna was the first to wake up in the morning. She looked at the clock to see that it was 10 am. She found herself curled up with Piper and she chuckled a bit, but when she did her head ached. She cursed herself for being so stupid and playing never have I ever instead of just going to bed when she already had them drink water. The moments during and after never have I ever were a bit blurry, but she assumes none of them drank any water.

It was a good thing she laid out some aspirin. She untangled herself from her roommate despite Piper trying to keep her in bed. She stumbled to the fridge and grabbed some water and took some aspirin to get her headache down. She heard Piper mumbling and glanced in her direction to see her motion for something. Reyna wasn’t sure what she wanted, but she just threw a water and the bottle of aspirin at her and she seemed satisfied.

Reyna likes getting drunk with Piper, but she hates hangover Piper. She either complains a heck of a lot with comprehensible words or she just mumbles and groans and just seems dead. It’s even worse when Reyna is hungover because she’s less tolerable so Piper and her usually bicker a lot when they’re hungover despite their headaches telling them not to.

But on rare occasions they just lie in bed and just cuddle the pain away. Thank god this was one of those days because Reyna wasn’t really in a great mood and she really just wanted to relax.

A moan from the other side of the room ended the peace. Reyna opened her eyes to see Leo dramatically rolling around on the floor and moaning. Reyna rolled her eyes and found the aspirin bottle on the desk beside her and threw it at his head.

He peered up at her and then turned his attention to the bottle. He crawled over to the fridge and grabbed two waters. He chucked one at Nico which woke him up. Leo took some aspirin and then tossed the bottle at Nico.

“Would you quit throwing things at me?” His voice was very groggily and a bit dry.

“That was the last thing anyway.” Leo informed as he fell back down on the floor and seemed to go back to sleep.

Reyna just closed her eyes once more and snuggled closer to Piper’s body. Piper’s arm tightened around Reyna’s body as she did so and she placed a kiss on the back of her head. Then she drifted off into sleep.

The next time she woke up she was in the bed alone. She glanced around and found Piper and Nico eating McDonalds. Reyna chuckled and then looked at the clock beside her. 2 pm.

“Hey Rey. We got you something. We know you don’t like the burgers so we got you some nuggets. We also got you fries if you want them.” Nico told her. She gave him a thankful smile which he returned.

He rummaged through the brown paper bag and pulled at a carton. He tossed it to her and she caught it. 10 piece chicken nuggets. She opened it up and started to eat them as she sat down with the two.

She looked behind Piper to see Leo passed out on the floor still. Piper noticed her staring behind her and looked back as well. She faces Reyna again with a mischievous smile.

“Wanna do something to Leo while he’s sleeping?”

Reyna smirks at her childishness. “Yeah. What should we do?” She glanced at Nico and then looked back to Piper.

“I know the perfect thing.” Nico said with a smirk as he fished a marker out of his pocket.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him. That was one of the most obvious things to do, other than putting whip cream on his hand and then waving a feather near his face, but she did have a couple of ideas on what she wanted to draw on Leo.

She turned to Piper who had the same smirk as Nico and a mischievous glint in her eye as well. She always had that whenever she’s doing something wrong, devious, or she’s getting revenge. The three aren’t too far off from each other, so it makes sense.

“Who wants to draw first?” Reyna asks.


	2. Drawings

It definitely was amusing to watch Leo walk around the mall the whole day with a dick, a mustache, and writing that says ‘Is it a surprise I’m single?’ on his face. 

A couple of girls came up to him and just said ‘no’ to him which left him really confused since he didn’t say anything. The three with him could contain their laughter as that continued to happen.

“What? Tell me! Why does everyone just keep saying no to me? I never even get to use a liner!” Leo complained on the walk back to the car.

Piper slapped him on the shoulder, clutching her head with her other hand. “Could you be quieter? I still have a headache from all the booze.”

Leo got right up in Piper’s personal space and screamed incoherent noises into her ear. Nico glared daggers at him while Piper punched him in the side.

“Beauty Queen!” 

She rolled her eyes at him and pointed to her head. “What did I tell ya? Head. Ache.”

Reyna unlocked her car and Leo made a mad dash to the car and hopped into the front seat. He gave Piper and Nico an innocent smile and closed the door in their faces.

“Gotta be quicker next time.” He said with a chuckle. The other two climbed into the back while Reyna got into the driver’s seat.

On the way, they all were tortured with Leo’s monstrous singing, or at least that’s what he calls it. Piper admitted that she’d rather hear Nico’s rock music than to listen to whatever Leo was singing. She couldn’t really tell since he was singing nonsense over the song. Reyna couldn’t help but agree with her.

Once they all got back to the college they thanked the gods to be released from Leo’s ‘singing’. He just stuck his tongue out at them while they laughed at the drawings on his face.

When they entered the dormitory building they all finally told him he had writing all over his face and he rushed toward the bathrooms. The rest walked to Piper and Reyna’s dorm to discuss what classes each had.

Reyna was glad to have a couple of classes with Piper. They aren’t majoring in the same thing, but they still had some classes as well as a couple of times without class together. She also shared some with Nico. 

Piper apparently knew Leo’s and Reyna only had one class with him. It didn’t sadden her too much. Leo could be a handful sometimes and it might be best she doesn’t have too many classes shared with the Latino boy.

Just as they were wrapping up their discussion on their classes together a loud and hard knock sounded at the door.

“Must be Leo. Sounds like he’s mad.” Piper guessed as she got up to answer it.

To none of their surprise, it was Leo and he looked both embarrassed and angered. They all burst out laughing, excluding Leo, at the fact that there was still a faint outline of a dick still lingering on his forehead.

He must have sensed that was the reason they were laughing as he brought his hand up to try to rub it away.

Reyna was laughing so hard that tears startled to prickle in her eyes. She had to close her eyes for a second to calm herself before she suffocated from laughing too hard.

She opened her eyes back up and saw Leo sitting next to Piper with his arms crossed, but she could see the smirk forming on his face. The smirk turned into a laugh and they were all laughing together.

Once they all settled down they were all sent a glare from Leo.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?!? Is that the real reason we went to the mall because we didn’t even buy anything! We barely even went into any stores!”

The other 3 nodded with huge grins on their faces. Leo rolled his eyes and dramatically fell backward.

“What were you guys talking about while I was cleaning the dick off my face?”

Reyna snorted and she pointed to his forehead. “You didn’t do a great job at that by the way.”

He sat up and looked at Reyna with an eyebrow raised. “You think I didn’t notice?” He huffed and fell back again.

“We were talking about our classes and majors and whatnot,” Piper informed. 

“Oh, fun. School. How I love it. It’s like, 2 days away down right?”

Reyna wonders how Leo got into the school. He doesn’t even know when school starts. How does he keep his grades up when he doesn’t know when the semester starts?

“No, it’s 3.” Reyna corrected him with an eye roll.

“Well, sorry I’m not an uptight, organized, goody-two-shoes freak who knows everything.” He retorted while flailing his arms a bit.

“1, I’m not uptight.” She glanced at Nico who looked like he wanted to object, but she just shot him a look and he just shut up. “2, I’m not a goody-two-shoes. And 3 I don’t know everything.”

Leo’s mouth quirked up into a smirk. “So you aren’t denying that you are organized?”

She shrugged at the accusation. “I am organized and I don’t care that I am. That’s really a bad thing.”

“Neither is knowing everything.” Leo countered.

“Yeah, but that isn’t true.”

He waved a hand at her and then put both hands behind his head. “Whatever, Queen.”

Nico cleared his throat and they turned their attention toward him. “I’d like to point out that by shooting those things down you appeared to be a bit uptight.”

Reyna groaned at her best friend and then gestured to the empty bottle of booze. “How could I be uptight and a goody-two-shoes if I’m drinking underage?”

Reyna felt Piper’s head fall into her lap. She guided Reyna’s hands to her hair and Reyna started to absentmindedly play with her choppy brown strands. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re such a badass Reyna for underage drinking.” Piper told her with sarcasm lacing her voice. Reyna flicked her on the forehead for the comment.

“Hey! I was agreeing with you.”

“Sure you were.”


	3. Electric Blue Eyes

“Why not? It’s right before school starts! It’s perfect!”

“Exactly! I don’t want to go to a party right before school. I have a class at 9 am tomorrow and then one at 3. I don’t want to be hungover on my first day!”

Piper was trying to convince Reyna to go to this party she heard about around the school. It’s apparently a frat house and it’s going to have a lot of booze. 

Reyna really didn’t want to get drunk right before school starts, but Piper can be really convincing sometimes. 

At the moment Piper was on top of Reyna with her hands above her, ready to tickle at any moment. Piper knows Reyna hates being tickled so that’s probably what she’s gonna do to force Reyna to come with her.

“You don’t have to drink! C’mon, I don’t want to just go with Leo and Nico. It’s a lot more fun with you there!” Piper insisted with pleading eyes.

Reyna stared at her in disbelief. “Really?”

Reyna watched as Piper nodded with her hair flying in front of her facets she did so.

“Yeah. We can make out and act like we’re the hottest couple there. Show off some dance skills, pick up a couple of girls. Or guys for me. How bout it?”

Reyna sighed as she looked at Piper’s hands getting ready to tickle her to death. Then she glanced up and saw Piper’s humongous grin on her face with the mischievous glint that’s she’s far too familiar with in her eye.

“Ok.” Reyna reluctantly agreed with a small smile of her own.

Piper’s grin got impossibly bigger as she bent down and kissed Reyna on the lips and laughed.

“Yay!” She squealed. Reyna laughed at Piper’s antics as she pushed her off. 

Piper rushed over to her closet and dug through her mess of clothes.

“Ok, we got to make sure we look hot. How about this, don’t wear a bra and then you wear this low cut with these tight jeans that will definitely show off your butt. You could also wear some lacy underwear just in case you take them home or they take you back to their dorm.”

Reyna’s eyebrows shot up. Piper glanced at her and wiggled her eyebrows. Reyna narrowed her eyes and Piper just laughed.

“What? You’d look hot! Oh! What about leather pants instead? I have some and they’d be tight on you which would definitely show off your butt!”

“What’s with you and my butt?”

She shrugged and tossed a pair of jeans and leather pants toward Reyna.

“It’s nice and firm. What can I say, you have a nice ass. Your tits aren’t too bad either.”

Reyna knows they’re best friends and all and they even make out occasionally, but talking about each other’s asses and tits is still weird to her. It sometimes makes her insecure even though Piper is complementing her. And it definitely makes her uncomfortable and sometimes she blushes. Then she gets teased which is always annoying.

“Alright... what about you?” Reyna questioned hesitantly.

“Well I usually don’t boast about myself too often but if you’re asking...”

Reyna gives her an incredulous look. “What! No! That’s not what I was talking about!”

Piper turns to look at Reyna with a smirk. “I know. It’s funny whenever you’re flustered though. Anyways, I was thinking of wearing something simple, but it’s definitely going to be eye-catching still.”

She searched through her closet for a couple of moments before throwing out a very thin black tank top with a denim jacket. Then she threw out a pair of jeans that looked a couple of sizes too small. She then threw out what Reyna guesses was supposed to be for her, the purple low cut. Well, at least it was purple.

“There. I think that’ll be fine. Hurry up and change. We’re leaving in 45 minutes and I wanna be a bit drunk before we go.”

Reyna furrowed her brow. Why wouldn’t Piper just get drunk at the frat? Sometimes she wonders about her best friend’s mental health. Something must be wrong up there. 

“It’s only going to take me 15, 20 max minutes to get ready. You’re really going to be drinking that much?” Reyna glanced at the 4 bottles under Piper’s bed with a suspicious eye.

“No. We gotta go pick up Leo and Nico. Then we gotta drive over there.” Piper started to tug her shirt off and then she pulled off her shorts.

“I’m not wearing lacy underwear.” Reyna said as she started to get undressed as well.

“Why not? You don’t want to get laid?”

“No, I don’t. I’m just going because you basically forced me. I have school tomorrow, at 9 am sharp.”

Piper waved a dismissive hand at her. “Yeah, yeah. School school. You should’ve just started Tuesday like me. I have an extra day off.”

Reyna shrugged at that. “I don’t have any classes Friday.”

Reyna heard Piper snap her fingers. “I should’ve done that. Then it’d feel like the weekend came faster.”

Once Reyna was done getting dressed she walked over to her desk and grabbed her brush. She guided it through her long dark locks and started to hum.

She looked over to Piper who was putting her little feathers in her hair and also looked like she was thinking. Probably about what shoes to wear.

“So do you know whose house we’re going to?” Reyna asked, breaking the comfortable silence they were sitting in.

“Umm.” She heard Piper nervously say. Reyna raised her head and gave her a questioning eyebrow.

“So are we just going to be driving aimlessly around until we stumble upon a house that looks like it’s having a party?” Piper gave her an apologetic smile which vanished once Reyna rolled her eyes.

“Ok, maybe all I heard from the kid was that there was a party nearby and then I just scurried off to force you to come, but I bet I could go find him again. Or at least someone who knows where the party is.” 

Reyna facepalmed herself both mentally and physically and she heard Piper nervously chuckling from the other side of the room.

“Maybe Nico or Leo will know. Anyways, you sure you don’t want anything to drink?” Piper bent over and reached under her bed. She came back up with a bottle of alcohol and a solo cup.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t get why you just don’t get drunk at the party.” Reyna put her brushed down and started to braid her hair.

“It’s more fun this way in my opinion.” Piper shrugged as she poured some alcohol into her cup and took a big sip.

“Why not just drink from the bottle?”

Piper looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. “Why ask so many questions?”

Reyna put her hands up in surrender and just chuckled. She then continued to finish her braid. 

Once she was done she got up to go put on some shoes while Piper was downing another cup. Reyna hopes she’ll be sober enough to tell her who the kid with the party information is.

“I’m ready to go if you are, Pipes. We can go to Leo’s dorm first since it’s closer.”

Piper gave her a thumbs-up as she finished her drink. She put the solo cup down on her desk and got up and joined Reyna on the way out of the dorm.

They walked down the hallway until they reached Leo’s dorm. Reyna learned that Leo’s dorm is in the same building as their’s while Nico’s isn’t. Once they reached his dorm they knocked and waited for Leo to open the door.

“Hey, guys! Ready to party!?!” Leo said excitedly as he opened the door, jumping up and down.

Reyna looked at what he was wearing. He had a white collared button-down shirt with a blue vest. He also had a pair of black jeans on and some worn-out sneakers with a hole where his big toe was.

Reyna looked around at the room behind him and saw that the other side of the room was empty still.

“Your roommate still isn’t here yet?” Reyna asked him. He shook his head as he kept jumping up and down. “Are you sure you even have one.”

“Yeah. I know I have one. I forgot his name though. I wasn’t really paying attention when I got it.”

Piper scoffed from beside her. “Shocker.” She commented. Reyna chuckled while Leo playfully hit her shoulder.

“Let’s go already, guys!” Leo walked out of his dorm and closed it. They started walking in the opposite direction they came and then out of the building. “Is Nico coming?”

“Yeah.” Piper answered. “We just need to get him.” Piper was walking in zigzags and Leo gave Reyna a questioning glance.

“She drank, like, 4 or 5 cups of alcohol.”

“Ah.” He said as he looked at Piper. 

Reyna watched as he pushed Piper a bit and she lost her balance. Since Piper was in the middle of them she fell onto Reyna with a giggle. She laid limp against her which forced Reyna to hold her up because she didn’t want her to hit the concrete.

“Piper, stand up.” Reyna told her. Piper just giggled and turned around to cling onto her more.

“Piper.” Reyna tried again but the shorter girl wouldn’t budge. 

Reyna sighed as she picked the girl up in her arms. Piper wrapped her legs around the other girl’s body as Reyna placed her hands under Piper’s thighs to keep her from falling. Piper clasped her hands behind Reyna’s neck and she smiled at her.

“Are you happy now?” Reyna asked with an annoyed look. Piper was just grinning widely and pecked Reyna on the lips. She rolled her eyes and started to walk.

“I’m definitely going to laugh if you and Piper go down.” Leo said as he watched them with an amused look on his face. She scowled at him, but a smile was making itself known on her face.

“This is why I didn’t want her to drink before we go.” Reyna’s eyes widened in sudden realization. “It just dawned on me that I’m going to have to drag you 3 back drunk again. Even drunker than you were at the bowling alley.” Leo laughed and Piper just giggled at the position she was put in once again.

They finally got to Nico’s dorm and Reyna knocked. The door opened, but it wasn’t Nico. It was a boy that seemed to be the same age as her. He had messy black hair with sea-green eyes. His skin was nicely tanned and he was pretty tall, looked around 6 something. 

He was wearing a blue tank top with some board shorts and looked like he was ready to go surfing. He greeted them all with a very big smile and started introducing himself.

“Hi. I’m Percy. You guys here for Nico?” The guy, Percy she now knows, said.

Reyna sat Piper down on the floor much to her dismay and nodded at him. “Yeah. We’re heading to a party. I’m Reyna, the girl I was holding is Piper, and that’s Leo.” She pointed to them as she said their name. “Are you his roommate or did he finally get out?”

Percy laughed. He laughed very lively and it seemed like it could make anyone’s day. “No, I’m his roommate.” He turned to look behind him. “Nico, some friends of yours are here to take you to a party.” He turned back to them.

“You wanna come, dude? We got enough seats.” Leo offered. Percy smile somehow got even bigger and he nodded.

“I’ve got nothing better to do. My girlfriend, her name is Annabeth, wanted to get unpacked and get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. She has a class at 9, so I understood and said I’d just hang out at my room.” 

Percy stepped aside as Nico walked out of the room. He was wearing his normal attire. No surprise to anyone. 

“Ready Neeks?” Reyna asked him. He nodded and they all set off to Reyna’s car.

When they got to the car Percy watched, with a furrowed brow, as Piper, Leo, and Nico fought for shotgun. Reyna laughed at the confused look on Percy’s face as she climbed into the driver’s seat.

She was surprised to see Piper won and was a bit scared as to what kind of songs she was going to put on since she’s drunk.

Reyna turned to look at Percy. “I don’t mind what kind of music is playing, so I made a rule. Whoever gets shotgun gets to choose the music. They all have really different taste for music, so they all fight to the death for the front seat.”

Percy laughed at that and seemed to note it in the back of his mind. “That’s cool. It was also pretty funny to watch.”

Reyna smiled at him. “Yeah, it’s definitely fun to watch. I always get to since it’s my car.”

Reyna started to back out of the parking lot. Piper put on some rap song with a ridiculous amount of curse words. She was throwing up gang signs as she sang the lyrics and everyone just sat there laughing at her. Leo even had his phone out recording her.

When Reyna had just got onto the main road she realized she had no idea where she was going. Luckily, Nico knew and punched in the address on his phone. He tossed it to her and she put it on the console.

On the drive there they talked about themselves and got to know Percy and Percy got to know them. Reyna decided that she liked Percy. She reminded her of Leo but seemed a bit less flirty. He’s a really caring boyfriend and seems respectful while Leo is a bit of a wild child and talks about his guns and flirts with about every girl.

But that’s why she loves Leo. That makes Leo Leo to her and she wouldn’t want him any other way. Even if his flirting gets annoying most of the time and is really terrible.

When they arrived at the party it was already in full swing. They all piled out of the car and the guy at the door smiled and welcomed them in.

Reyna was looking around at the house. The living room seemed to be turned into a dance floor with the tv blaring music. Over to the left was the kitchen which had a huge bowl of punch, but she was more than sure that it was spiked. 

To the right, there was a hallway which was probably where the bedrooms were. Reyna didn’t doubt some kids were already fucking in there. She looked ahead and saw a sliding glass door. The moon shone brightly through it and the stars were beautiful tonight. The patio past it looked pretty nice and there was a huge pool which some kids had jumped into.

“Ooo! Reyna let’s go dance!” Piper said. She grabbed Reyna’s wrist and she was pulled to the dance floor with her best friend. 

Reyna put her hands around Piper’s waist while Piper put her hands around her neck. They just danced casually and Reyna smiled as Piper laid her head on her shoulder.

It seemed like they were dancing forever. Or at least the song seemed to change a lot. But Reyna was enjoying it. It’s always fun to do stuff with Piper anyways.

But suddenly Reyna was being dragged to a boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a purple shirt and black jacket with some jeans. Reyna watched as Piper was flirting him up, touching his shoulder and holding his hand while she talked. 

The guy looked flustered and Reyna just stood there amused. Now that she’s closer she can see that he has electric blue eyes and broad shoulders. He also had a scar on his lip and Reyna wondered exactly how he’d gotten it.

“Reyna?” She heard Piper say. She shook herself back to reality and looked up at the two. 

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Um, not to be rude or anything, but I asked you if you could... um... you know.” She motioned her head to Jason. Reyna smirked at her and nodded.

“Oh, yeah totally. Nice to meet you...” 

“Jason. Jason Grace.” He finished for her. They smiled at each other and then Reyna left them to it. 

She looked around and saw Nico and Percy talking by the punch and she also saw Leo flirting to some girls who were so not interested.

She decided to go up to Leo. He smiled sheepishly at her when he saw her.

“Hey. Did you just see me get rejected, like, 3 times?” 

Reyna laughed and nodded. His right hand started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Hehe. Yeah. Hey, how about you try? I could be your wingman!” 

“Well, I don’t know...”

She really didn’t want to try to pick a girl up. She was afraid they’d be straight and then she’d feel dumb and embarrassed.

Leo gave her a reassuring smile. “You’ll be fine. It’s not too different from just getting rejected, to be honest.”

She wanted to ask how Leo knew that’s what she was thinking, but she decided not to and just ignored it. They’ve been friends for a long time, so it should be no surprise that he can read her.

She just rolled her eyes. “Thanks that makes me feel a lot better.”

He gave her a nervous chuckle and then started to pull her toward the crowd. He scanned the room and then he stopped and pointed. 

She followed his gaze to see an Asian girl with black flowing hair. She wore an orange crop-top with really short jean shorts. It looked like she had light make-up on, but to Reyna, it didn’t look like she needed any to begin with.

“That’s your girl. Now go get her tiger!” Leo pushed her into the crowd and she stumbled into her.

The girl narrowed her eyes at her and Reyna blushed a bit. Both from embarrassment and because the girl was definitely hot. Even hotter up close.

“Um, hi. Sorry. Um, my friend. He pushed me and I kind of fell into you and-“

“It’s fine.” The girl smirked in amusement. Reyna was pretty sure she knows that she likes her.

“Thanks a lot, Leo.” Reyna muttered.

“Hmm?”

Reyna looked up into the girl’s brown eyes. “Oh, um. Nothing.” She got off the girl and straightened out her clothes. “What’s... um, you’re name?”

Reyna cursed herself. Why the heck was she being a babbling idiot in front of a hot girl? She usually was so confident. She’d probably do better if she were drunk.

“Drew. Drew Tanaka. What’s yours?”

“That’s a pretty name.” She cursed herself again. That was a dumb comment. “Um, my name is Reyna.”

“Your name is pretty too.” Drew’s smirk still remained. Reyna blushed and she moved her hand to rub her arm.

Drew probably was enjoying how stupid she was being. Where was Leo? Wasn’t he supposed to be her wingman? Don’t wingmen come swooping in to do damage control or something? She’ll need to talk with him about this.

“Reyna? Yes or no?” 

Reyna blinked back to reality and gave her a nervous smile. Drew raised an eyebrow at her.

“Um, what was the question?”

“You want to go get a drink with me?” She asked again.

“Oh, um. I’m not drinking tonight.”

Drew shrugged and started to walk away. “Suit yourself.”

Reyna buried her head in her hands. She heard someone chuckling. She fully expected it to be Leo so when she brought her head out of her hands to yell at him she was surprised to see a girl in front of her.

“What’re you laughing at?” She asked the girl.

She had short black hair and across her face were freckles. You probably wouldn’t be able to see them from far away. She had the same magnificent electric blue eyes as Jason and she was wearing a gray shirt with a leather jacket over it. She had jeans and black combat boots as well. 

She was stunning, that was for sure. But she was laughing at her, so Reyna was going to focus more on the annoying part instead of the hot part. She did not want to turn into a babbling idiot in front of someone who was laughing at her.

“You’re not too good at flirting are you?” The girl asked with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face.

“I am good. I just haven’t done it in some time and I’m a bit wary.” She admitted. The girl nodded, but it seemed to be more mockingly than understanding. 

“Ah. You rusty? Let me just jog your brain up a bit then. You probably shouldn’t fall into the girl your trying flirt with. It probably gives them the wrong impression.”

Reyna’s cheeks flared and she glared the at the chuckling girl. “Why were you even watching me? Who are you anyway?”

“I’m Thalia. Grace. And I was watching you because it looked like a train wreck waiting to happen. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Could’ve gone better if you went to get a drink, though.”

Why was this girl up in her business? Doesn’t she have anyone else to bother? Like maybe her friends? Or just someone other than her?

“Jason Grace’s sister?” Reyna asked curiously.

She groaned dramatically. Oh great, another drama queen. Just what she needed. She already has 2 of those. Thank god Nico wasn’t like Piper and Leo. She’d probably go insane if he was.

“Don’t mention him. He’s so annoying. But I do love messing with him. How do you know him?”

Reyna smirked, thinking back to Piper flirting with him and him getting all flustered. “He’s the guy my best friend was flirting with. How about you go annoy him instead of me.”

Thalia’s mouth quirked back into a smirk. “Why? So you can try and fail at flirting again. I’m doing you a favor, actually. Saving you the trouble of humiliating yourself.”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just, go find your brother. See you never, I hope.” As she walked off she could here Thalia chuckling. She rolled her eyes again. She could definitely overlook her being hot now. She’s annoying as hell.

Reyna spotted Leo flirting with a girl and marched over to him. She gave the girl a flirty smile and then dragged Leo against his will away from the girl.

“Hey!” He protested, trying to get his wrist out from her grasp. “I was doing well! I think she was into me. I didn’t even get her number!”

“Quit your whining Leo.” She stopped in the kitchen and turned to him. “I thought you were supposed to be my wingman.”

Leo shrugged. “It looked like you were doing good.” He walked over to the punch bowl and got himself a drink. “I thought you’d be fine. Did it not go well?”

“Well, I was stuttering, like, the whole time. It went ok, but then she asked if I wanted to get a drink with her. I said no and she kind of just walked off.”

“That’s kind of rude. I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t want you. You're hot. And I’m not saying that just cause I’m your friend. I would totally want to go out with you if you weren’t lesbian.” He gave her a genuine smile. “Some people are just dumb and don’t realize that you are awesome. A bit uptight, but awesome. And those same people don’t realize that I’m awesome as well. I mean, look at me! Who’s wouldn't want this?”

He gestured to himself in a dramatic manner and they both started to laugh. He took a sip of his drink and he scrunched up his nose a bit.

“Don’t drink the punch. I think they put way too many different things in there. It’s super strong and just doesn’t taste good.”

Reyna snorted at his obliviousness. “No shit Sherlock. Of course that’s what the punch is going to be. Have you ever been to a party?”

“Well, they usually don’t put that much in there. I thought it’d just be a bit.”

Reyna shook her head. She grabbed her phone from out of her pocket and checked the time. They had left at 9 and arrive at 10. It was already 12:30. Time flies she guessed.

She tapped Leo's shoulder and showed him the phone. His eyes widened.

“Woah. Where’d the time go? That was quick.”

She looked around the party, trying to spot her other friends and hoped they weren’t drunk. She definitely hoped Percy wasn’t drunk. She didn’t know what type of drunk he was and she didn’t really want to find out when she’s the one who has to drive them home.

“Should we split up and find the others? Or should we stay a bit longer?” Leo questioned.

“I need to get up early, so I’d appreciate it if we went now.”

Leo smiled understandingly. “You got it, Queen. I’ll find Nico and Percy. You get Piper. If she’s drunk she’ll probably be easier to get if it were you dragging her out. We’ll just meet outside when we’re done.”

Reyna gave him a smile back. “I’m so glad you aren’t drunk. This will be a lot easier.”

They split up to go and find their friends. She found Piper still talking to Jason and Thalia was standing to the side. Thalia was smirking at her and just taunting her with her electric blue eyes. Reyna tried to ignore her and just said bye to Jason while dragging a drunk and reluctant Piper away. 

She made an agreement with Piper. She’d behave if Reyna carried her. So Piper jumped up and Reyna caught her. Piper wrapped her arms and legs around Reyna and she helped Piper up by the thighs. They waited outside the house for a little bit until Leo came out with Nico and Percy. Piper even almost fell asleep while they waited. 

“Got them.” Leo informed with a proud grin. “Nico is pretty much sober and Percy is just tipsy.”

“Alright. Let’s get to my car.”

They all walked to the car, but once Reyna unlocked it the other four ran at full speed toward the front. They all fought, including Percy, for the front seat of the car. Percy came out victorious. His first time ever and he won which surprised Reyna.

“Nice job Percy. What kind of music do you like?” Reyna congratulates him as she got in.

“Um, I like country, pop, and rock.” He listed. As he said each one he raised one finger.

“Oh! I like country as well.” Leo piped in.

“Well, then how about some country.” Percy suggested.

Piper groaned. “None of you guys are normal. Either some nice pop or rap with explicit lyrics. That’s the only good kind of music.”

“You said you liked some of my country songs though! And I actually know the words to those!” Leo countered.

“Well, country is ok I guess. Sometimes at least.” She said. But she groaned again. “But right now all I’m hearing is a redneck accent and it’s driving me crazy!”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “It’s just ’cause your drunk Piper. You tend to get super dramatic when you're drunk.”

“Do not!” She protested.

“Sure.”

The rest of the way back was just them talking about random stuff. When they got back to campus everyone went their separate ways. Piper insisted Reyna carried her back to their dorm. She didn’t see the hurt in it since she’s literally been doing it all day, so one more time couldn’t hurt.

Once back to the room she plopped down on her bed and just went to sleep. If she wasn’t so tired and if it wasn’t 1:20 am she’d probably do her regular nightly routine of actually putting pajamas on and brushing her teeth. She’d also usually make sure she had everything ready for school tomorrow.

But she had to get up early and she did not want to be dead in the morning, so she just decided to go straight to bed.


	4. Monday Debate

Reyna woke up at 7:30. She tried to be as quiet as possible since Piper was still sleeping. She’d probably throw a tiny fit before going back to bed if Reyna were to wake her up.

The first thing Reyna did was take a nice shower. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, so a shower was definitely needed. 

Then she got dressed, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and made her way to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat before her class.

She arrived at the cafeteria at 8:20, so she still had 40 minutes before class. She wanted to make sure that she at least got there 5 minutes before to get a good seat, though.

Reyna took her sweet time eating breakfast, but still kept an eye on the clock just in case. Since none of her friends had early classes she was just playing on her phone while eating.

When the clock turned to 8:50 she started to walk to her class. Her class wasn’t that far away from the cafeteria, thankfully. About a 4 minute walked, yes, she mapped it out. She mapped out all her classes, actually.

She walked into the classroom and was surprised to see a girl already in there. She had blonde hair and looked fairly tall, but she couldn’t really tell since the girl was sitting down. She also had an orange shirt on with blue jeans.

The girl must’ve heard her come in since she turned around to face Reyna. Reyna noticed she had beautiful, piercing grey eyes. Reyna gave her a smile and a wave and the girl returned it.

She walked up to the blonde and pointed to the seat next to her.

“Can I sit here?” Reyna asked.

The blonde nodded and gestured to it. “Sure. I’ll happily let someone who gets to their class early sit next to me.”

She sat down in the chair and turned to look at her. “I’m Reyna. What’s your name?”

“I’m Annabeth.”

Reyna’s mouth opened and she pointed at Annabeth. “Oh!” She exclaimed waving her finger up and down. “You’re Percy’s girlfriend, right?

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and looked a bit skeptical. Reyna didn’t judge, though, since she’d be a bit skeptical too if a girl she didn’t know knew her girlfriend.

“How do you know Percy?”

Her smiled had disappeared, but Reyna kept hers. “We met yesterday. He’s my best friend’s roommate and my friends and I brought him along with us to a party. He agreed to go since he had nothing to do because you wanted to get a good night sleep for today’s class.”

Annabeth made an ‘oh’ expression, but then had a smile on her face. “Ok. Good. I was a bit suspicious since he’s never mentioned a Reyna before.” 

They both turned their heads at the sound of kids piling into the room along with their teacher. Reyna checked her phone and saw that it was 8:57. 3 minutes before class started.

Reyna turned back to look at Annabeth. “Yeah. I got forced into going to the party.” The blonde spun her head back around to look at Reyna. “I think the only reason my other best friend, Piper, wanted me to go was because she didn’t want to be stuck with my other two friends for a driver.”

She chuckled. “Sucks to be responsible sometimes.” 

Reyna nodded in agreement. Everyone’s head whirled to the front of the classroom as the teacher clapped. She stopped once everyone was looking at her and smiled.

(A/N: I don’t really know how college works so it might not be too accurate...)

“Welcome to Roman and Greek History. This semester we will be focusing on Greek history and then the second we will be learning about Roman history. In just a few minutes we’ll get started.”

Reyna groaned a bit, but only loud enough for Annabeth to hear. She turned and gave her a look of confusion.

“Why are you groaning?” Annabeth asked.

Reyna put the side of her head in her hand and looked at Annabeth. “I would definitely rather learn about Roman history first.” Reyna shrugged her shoulders. “Greek is not as interesting and it’s clear as day that the Romans were better anyway.” 

The grey eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. “What are you talking about. The Greeks were way better than the Romans by far.”

Reyna snorted. “Yeah right. You know Rome defeated and conquered Greece, right? Hence, making them better.”

“Greece basically invented Rome. Greeks are the only reason Romans exist! The Romans took ideas from the Greeks and created the Roman Empire.” 

Reyna was about to put in another of her 2 cents, but the teacher started to talk again and she didn’t want to miss anything. Even if that anything was something do go with Greek history and culture.


End file.
